


Show & Tell

by casterlyqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casterlyqueen/pseuds/casterlyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei stepped out of the shower satisfied, if only for the moment.  Even imaginary Rhaegar provided her more satisfaction than her husband ever did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show & Tell

  
Cersei had been miserable all week. She had snapped at no less than five interns, made three other interns cry, and fired her housekeeper. (Though she would likely hire her back and give her a raise, it had just been so satisfying to scream at her.)  She knew she was in a pissy mood, even Jaime had been avoiding her.  

Her boyfriend had been back to California to visit his family for his mother’s birthday. While the sexting had kept her suitably occupied she couldn’t wait for him to get back. Cersei was planning on making the night he came home an event. Dinner at his favorite little bistro, she had already bought red lace lingerie from La Perla, and she was going to fuck him until he forget his name. Fuck him until she forgot a week’s worth of sexual frustration that had caused her to fire her housekeeper and make that new intern cry. 

Cersei dreamed of him the night before he came home. Of the way his silver hair looked spread against the black of his pillow case, how it shone even if it was just the street light catching it. She dreamed of the way his tongue felt when it lapped at her, pressing inside her to taste her. The way his nose felt as it brushed her clit and she clutched the head board as she rode his face. The way his fingers tangled in her golden hair as his hips thrust forward towards her mouth. Muscles flexing beneath her fingers as her hands stroked his chest, and she rode his cock until she came undone on top of him. 

When she woke her sheets were sticking to back and she was so wet she couldn’t stand it. She masturbated once right in her bed rubbing herself to a quick climax. And then again in the shower to help her cool down enough for tonight. She gasped her hand pressing against the slick shower tile as her body shuddered one more time thinking of her boyfriend. 

Cersei stepped out of the shower satisfied, if only for the moment.  Even imaginary Rhaegar provided her more satisfaction than her husband ever did. _I should have arranged that hunting accident years ago._

Of course with the grief Stannis and Ned still seemed to give her over the circumstances of Robert’s death maybe not. _They should have tried living with him. They should have had to deal with his drinking. His constant comparisons to his high school sweetheart. Dealt with hiding the bruises from their family._ They would have killed him too, she was sure of it. To say Robert had it coming was an understatement. Though it was no use worrying about him now. He was dead and she was finally happy, and so long as Lancel kept his mouth shut, she would stay that way. 

Happy with Rhaegar.

She had such a crush on him when she was younger. Back when she first met him at her father’s Christmas party. She had been quite sure she as in love with him back when she was eleven. (Once Jaime had almost discovered a notebook with Mrs. Cersei Targaryen written inside a big red heart. She was glad he never had she wouldn’t have ever lived it down.) But as Cersei for older she was sure her girlhood crush was just that a girlhood crush. Rhaegar dated and then married Elia Martell. She married Robert. Rhaegar divorced Elia after rumors he was cheating on her. (With Lyanna Stark of all people, oh that had sent Robert into a black fury.) Elia started seeing someone else. (Lyanna of all people, which Robert had hated  _even worse_.) 

Now, after far too many years, Cersei was free and she was free to fuck and love whoever she wanted. That it was a man Robert hated and obsessed over was only a bonus. M _ore handsome than Robert was, even when Robert was handsome. Smarter. Better_. Hard where Robert was soft. Brave where Robert was a coward. Rough only when Cersei wanted him to be and even then tender later. Kissing her bruises and whispering soft sweet poetic praises of her beauty. 

Rhaegar was the kind of man she had always deserved. 

——

Dinner was excellent, but dinner wasn’t what Cersei had been looking forward to. Rhaegar wrapped his arms about her, pulling her in close as he kissed her soft and slow. There was a strength to Rhaegar’a frame that had first surprised and delighted Cersei the first time he had pulled her to him. One arm wrapped tight around her waist. His other hand tangled in the curls she had arranged with artful precision before dinner. 

"I missed you." He whispered, his breath tickling her ear before his nose buried itself in her golden hair. 

"Oh?" She replied, a coy smirk curling her lips. 

"Yes, my bed felt lonely without you in it. Didn’t you miss me?"

Sometimes it was reassuring to know he needed to hear her say it. “Yes.” Her feet grazed the shell of his ear as he unzipped her green dress. “So much that I dreamed of you.”

Rhaegar’s lips brushed the pale column of her throat, “What kind of dream?” He whispered. 

"The kind that you fuck me in." She moaned. His body went rigid in her arms. Cersei smirked,  _does that make you hard Rhaegar?_  “It made me so wet I masturbated to it.” Was it just her or was he panting against her neck? “Twice.”

Rhaegar pulled back from her, the only sign that information had affected him at all was the way his pupils had dilated. The way his chest rose and fell just a little quicker. He slipped the straps of her dress over her shoulders his hand following the trail of the dress as he pushed it over her hips to the floor. His jaw clenched as he took her in the lingerie she had bought just for him. Wisps of red lace cupped her full breasts, followed the curve of her ass, and held her stockings in place. 

"Tell me about your dream." He said, once his dark violet eyes finally reached her face once more. 

"Well you lied me back against the bed," she started as she stepped forward to remove his clothing. His hands came up and stilled hers. "Tell me about your dream and show me how you touched yourself when you woke up." 

Cersei smirked at him, and reached to remove her own clothing this time. Again his hands stopped her. “Just take off the underwear.” He instructed her. 

"How do you know I don’t play with my nipples when I touch myself?" Cersei purred. 

Rhaegar’s eyes fell to her breasts, reaching forward he fished them from her bra. His thumbs brushed against each nipple, rolling the soft red buds under the pad of a calloused thumb. As if he couldn’t help himself he placed a long wet kiss against one, his tongue replacing his fingers. Cersei moaned her fingers threading into his hair as she tossed her head back. Far too soon his lips and hands pulled away from her. 

"Now show me." He told her. 

_Damn this man and his control._

Rhaegar stepped away to sit down at her desk chair, his pants couldn’t hide his erection. 

Cersei wiggled out of her undead, but left everything else on. She slipped into the bed, reclining back against her propped up pillows as she looked over at him. “You lied me back against the bed.” She started again as one hand cupped the breast he had just kissed. Her green eyes watched him as her own thumb brushed against her nipple. “And it started with kisses. Warm wet ones, like you wanted to taste the wine from dinner.” Her thumb brushed her nipple back and forth as she watched him, hear heart starting to pick up in her chest. She didn’t need a mirror to know she had started to flush. 

"Your lips traveled, they knew where they wanted to go," already her voice was a little husky. “My neck, my collarbone, my breasts.” she whispered. Her fingers rolled and pinched at her nipple, tugging it between her fingers. Part of this was for show, she knew that, but god she couldn’t deny how good it felt.

Cersei watched Rhaegar through half lidded eyes as she played with her own breasts. His chest rose and fell in shallow breathes, and his erection was easy to see as he sat reclining in the chair. He wasn’t touching himself though, he was just watching her, though his hands raised to unbutton his own shirt and take it off. “What happened next?”

“You started to kiss down my body.” she told him. Her free hand slipping to brush along her stomach. His eyes followed the path she traced. “But I didn’t want to lie there passively while you ate me out.” she said. Her fingers slipped into her slick folds, brushing along her wet sex. He had pulled his shirt off and draped it across the back of the chair. Rising so he could take off his pants. All his moves were deliberate. Casual, and he took his time. Her fingers slid along her sex before she started circling her clit with her fingers. 

“What did you want to do then?” he asked, he pulled his belt free without ever taking his eyes off of her. 

“I wanted to ride your face.” she moaned. Her fingers took their time, circling her clit in slow and lazy motions to start. Her breath was shallow and for a moment she closed her eyes and forgot to look at Rhaegar. 

“Did you?” he asked. 

His husky voice snapped her eyes open, he was closer to her now. His pants were off, and she could see his erection through the black material of his boxer-briefs. Cersei wanted to lean over and lick it through the cotton, but refrained. 

“I did. You got underneath me, and I rode your face as you ate me out.” she said. Her fingers picked up the temp on her clit, circling harder and faster now. 

Rhaegar watched her but didn’t touch. His eyes glancing from the hand at her breast to the hand rubbing furious circles between her legs. 

“Did you come?” he asked. 

“Yes.” she moaned, her head fell back as her eyes fluttered closed. “All over your face.”  It was then that he pushed her hand away from her breast and let his mouth take over. His tongue rubbing small circles around her nipple as her free hand clutched him to her breast and she moaned wantonly. “Rhaegar, yes just like that.” she moaned. He sucked on her harder, his tongue rubbing her faster and her body tightened as she raced towards orgasm. He pulled away, reaching down and stopping her hand. 

Cersei snarled in disappointment at the lost orgasm. Rhaegar did not seem to care, instead he just blew on her wet skin and hard nipple, gentle as a night breeze, and waited. Waited for body to lose all the build up. If Cersei was prone to crying or begging she might have right then. 

“Was that the end of the dream?” he asked. 

“No.” She snapped. Even to her own ears she sounded surly. 

“Tell me the rest of it.” 

“Then I sucked you off.” she said. Damn him, she wasn’t going to give him what he wanted. But then his tongue was on her breast again, and she moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear her, she was sure. Slow and gentle licks against the breast he had neglected. He placed a tender kiss to the point of her breast. “Was that it?” he asked. He stopped touching her after he asked the question and Cersei picked up the game. 

“No, I started off slow and tender. Kissing along your head and sucking on you like you were a popsicle.” she said. He touched her as she started talking. She got it, so long as she kept telling him the dream he would keep touching her. His lips wandered along her ribs and down her stomach. “You were moaning, it was soft and quiet like you always are.” She whispered. Her back arched as she twisted pressing closer to his mouth. “And then your hands pressed into my hair.” 

“Show me.” he whispered against her stomach. 

Cersei buried her fingers in his silver hair, gripping the silver strands tight in her fists. “And you started fucking my mouth.” she whispered. “Not roughly, never more than I could take, but I was deep throating you. And you were moaning louder.” 

His mouth was hovering above her sex, and Cersei would have given anything for him to just go ahead and lick her. “I was fucking your mouth?” she could feel his breath against her sex. “Show me.” he whispered. 

His tongue ran flat along her sex and Cersei fisted her hands in his hair. She pulled his face closer to her as she rocked her hips against his mouth. She didn’t have to talk then, Rhaegar didn’t need a story, her moans must have been enough. Cersei tossed her head back against his black sheets and fucked his mouth, his tongue. It was all such sweet bliss the way it rubbed against her wet sex. His nose brushed against her clit time and time again. He took mercy on her, sweet mercy and his fingers started circling her clit as she rode his tongue. Cersei was nothing but incoherent moans and sharp cries as she selfishly sought her own orgasm. 

She could feel it there, building, it had never gone away from when he had stopped her the first time. She pulled him tighter to her sex, rolling her hips against his face, as she made him take her there this time. He didn’t deny her a second time, his tongue taking her to the brink and pushing her over. 

Cersei came with a triumphant shout. 

Rhaegar pulled his head away from her hands, he peppered her body with lazy kisses, until he stole her lips. She could taste the sweet tang her own arousal mixed with the tart wine they’d had for dinner. “Now let me tell you what I dreamed of.” he whispered in her ear, his breath against her neck caused her to shudder. 

“No.” she murmured. “Show me.” 


End file.
